


The Giver

by Ema21



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Birthday Sex, Canon Compliant, Drama, First Time, M/M, Romance, Slash, Twincest, fetish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ema21/pseuds/Ema21
Summary: Tom keeps giving his brother Bill sexy women's panties. And Bill keeps wearing them like it's not a problem.[written October–November 2013]





	The Giver

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted here: http://fiction.tokiohotelfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=23559 ]
> 
> This fic should be called "The Giver of Panties", haha, cuz that's what it makes me think of. Otherwise it's a horrible title. Anyway, this was originally inspired by the prompt: "Tom has a fetish for buying Bill sexy panties." I only got around to writing it on my iPhone one night... more than 3 years later.
> 
> Thank you to Lois Lowry for the title “The Giver”.
> 
> –Ema, 2013

\---  
  
THE GIVER  
  
\---  
  
The first time Bill was gifted with a pair of sexy girls' panties was for April Fools.   
  
The band had received a pair in the mail, from a fan, and the boys had thought it a hilarious idea to re-wrap them and give them to Bill as if they were a real present.  
  
While Tom and the G's sipped their steaming coffees that morning, in walked a sleep-disheveled Bill. Tom nudged Georg at the sight, and Gustav produced the red box, complete with pink bow, especially for Bill.  
  
"Eh-hem."  
  
They waited for Bill to turn around from his search of the cupboard contents.   
  
"Morning Bill," Georg began, almost unsteady. He decided to get this over with quickly, rip it off like a band-aid, before he laughed so hard he wouldn't be able to get the words out.   
  
"We got you a present. Here," he said and trust the box into Bill's surprised hands.   
  
Bill eyed Georg curiously. That smile was too wide for this to be innocent. Gustav and Tom could barely contain themselves either.  
  
"Yeah Bill, open it," his brother Tom chimed in.  
  
He could read his twin like a book. He was the butt of another joke, Bill was sure of it. Nevertheless, after arching his eyebrow in displeasure, Bill unwrapped the suspicious gift anyway.  
  
Bill's jaw almost dropped at the sight. He caught himself in time to let out an exasperated sigh instead. He expected a joke and a joke is what he got.  
  
He lifted the lacy red pair of women's panties and let them dangle off his index finger for the rest to see. He smirked in the kind of way that meant he was neither pleased nor surprised by his bandmates' childish pranks.  
  
"Funny guys, real funny. You returning your girlfriend's undies to me, Georch?"  
  
"Oh no Bill, those are for you," the bassist replied with an even wider smile.  
  
"I knew you were checking out my ass as I banged your girlfriend last night. Which one of us are you jealous of?" Bill spat back.  
  
It was all in good fun he supposed, but it still hit a nerve with him. So Georg deserved it.  
  
"Hey hey, leave my girl out of this. We're just being nice and giving our buddy a nice gift. Why don't you go ahead and try them on then?"  
  
Tom snorted and looked away.  
  
Bill glared at him. Instead of Georg.  
  
He stuffed the red material back into the fancy little box and stomped off dramatically.  
  
As the young singer hid himself in his crowded tourbus bunk, he could hear the jeers and guffaws of three immature teenagers in the kitchenette he'd left behind.  
  
Le sigh. What was Bill to do now? He certainly wasn't in the mood for breakfast anymore.  
  
Bill knew he looked too feminine already. He didn't need these kinds of presents to rub it in. Didn't Tom know that this would hurt him?  
  
After frowning and unfrowning repeatedly, Bill came to the conclusion that he was man enough to fight fire with fire. He'd get them back for that.  
  
Just wait.  
  
It took a week to build up the courage to do so, but once he put them on he didn't think it was so bad.   
  
Bill stared at his own pert behind, clad in none other than those devilish red undies.   
  
He turned from side to side in front of the mirror and decided he could do this.   
Why take them off when they made his ass look that good?  
  
With that, his mind was made up and he pulled on his usual low-hanging sweatpants. He proceeded with brushing his teeth and hair.  
  
After having breakfast, he made sure to cause a fuss. Just enough that it wasn't overt, but enough that he knew eyes would be on him. And then he "dropped" his empty cereal bowl and bent over to pick it up.  
  
It was just a flash of red, but he heard the instant quiet behind him. Followed by a sputtering Georg, wheezing Gustav, and coughing Tom.   
  
Bill turned around to survey the scene and it was exactly the devastation he had intended to cause. Not a word was spoken, and Bill marched back to the bunks with a triumphant grin on his face.  
  
Serves them right.  
  
Tom didn't know what to do with himself afterwards.  
  
"Did we just see what I thought we saw?"  
  
Gustav almost choked while excusing himself from the table and vehemently denying seeing anything.  
  
Georg didn't know whether to laugh or cry, but did manage to respond that, "Yeah, I think that was, yeah."  
  
After the trance of the moment broke, the two boys laughed themselves silly.  
  
"Think if we get him another pair he'll wear those too?" Georg wondered.  
  
Tom pondered it for a minute.   
  
"I think that is a brilliant idea actually."  
  
\---  
  
The second time Bill received female panties was not even a week later.  
  
This time Georg and Tom left the pretty box on Bill's pillow for him to find on his own.  
  
As Bill's brother, Tom was sure he was eventually going to get his eyes clawed out for another of these pranks, but he put off that thought for the immediate gratification. That was the Kaulitz way.  
  
Bill found the silver box with matching bow early in the morning when the band returned to the tourbus from the night's concert.  
  
He was about to collapse face first into the angular object, before noticing it sitting there.  
  
Bill had a bad feeling about this.  
  
He looked around to see that there was no one watching him and quickly crawled into his bunk, shutting the heavy velvet curtains to the bus hallway.  
  
There was a note attached this time. It read,  _To: Bill, From: Tom + Georg._  
  
Bill frowned. He had a bad feeling he knew what this was already. He tore the lid off the box and was not surprised to find he was correct.   
  
Inside lay a pair of women's underwear ten times more humiliating than the previous pair. If that was possible.  
  
Pink satin thongs. Butt-floss with a tiny bow in the back.  
  
Bill sighed.  
  
How was he going to get them back for this one? There was no way he was putting those on. Not even as a dare. No freaking way.  
  
Maybe they won. Bill couldn't top this. Nor could he live down the humiliation should he even speak of it.  
  
There would be no speaking of this.  
  
Thank god. A few weeks had passed and no one had mentioned the underwear. Not him wearing the first pair, and not being given a second pair either.  
  
Bill had put the topic out of his mind completely when he stumbled upon both conspicuous pairs of underwear at the bottom of his bag of boxer-briefs. Where he had stashed them.  
  
Not that Bill didn't have attractive underwear for a boy, quite the opposite in fact, but seeing the two odd ones out, just mixed in with the other normal pairs, made Bill consider trying on the red ones again. They were kind of pretty.  
  
Eh, what the hell? There was no one around to see him make a fool of himself.   
  
So there he was putting on the red pair and admiring himself in the mirror again.  
  
Not bad. They did make his ass look fabulous.  
  
Bill smiled and went about the rest of his day wearing the forbidden underwear. No one would know what was under his pants, it was his own little secret.   
  
In fact, he liked them so much, that the next day he tried on the pink ones.   
  
Looking in the mirror at himself, he was sure there must be a few screws loose in his brain. And yet he sighed. They looked kind of slutty on him, but in a hot way.  
  
Meh. What the hell? Why not.  
  
And so Bill wore those too.   
  
Before long, the two sultry pairs were being worn as often as possible, in rotation with his normal boxer-briefs.   
  
No one needed to know.  
  
Until one day, fate would have it that Bill bent over to pick something off the floor, and Tom caught sight of the slutty pink g-string of his brother's panties sticking out just above the low waist line of Bill's favorite sweatpants.  
  
At first, Tom couldn't believe it. He stood transfixed staring into the empty space where Bill's bottom had been a minute ago.  
  
It was a miracle Tom had managed to close his mouth and not gawk like a fish out if water. After blinking stupidly for a few seconds, he cleared his throat and promptly left the vicinity. No time to check if Bill knew he had been caught.  
  
It had been days and Tom couldn't stop thinking about Bill's underwear.  
  
This was nothing like when they had given Bill the red pair. That was a joke. 100% a mean joke to prey on Bill's sensitivity about his femininity.  
  
And this was very far away from the time Bill had actually shown off the fact he wore the red underwear. That had been obvious revenge.  
  
Yes, Tom had been surprised. And intrigued. And curious. So they got him that second pair.  
  
But not like this. He wasn't prepared for this impact in any capacity.  
  
This was a pink g-string! And Tom couldn't stop re-playing the image in this head.  
  
He cursed himself for having chosen the sorry excuse for underwear in the first place. He thought they would be so embarrassing that it would be instant victory for Tom and Georg. Or so he had been duped into believing. Until now.  
  
Now there was certainly no victor. This just flipped the tables entirely.  
  
Tom cursed Bill for being a sissy. What on Earth was his brother doing actually wearing the damn things?!  
  
His gut flip-flopped uncomfortably when he realized that Bill didn't even know Tom had seen him. And that this possibly meant it wasn't his first time wearing them.  
  
Oh dear lord.  
  
Tom thought he knew everything about his brother. They were twins after all. And they shared everything with eachother.   
  
This was just too much of a shock.   
  
However, Tom kept quiet about the incident and went upon their lives as per usual.   
  
He tried to put the memory out of his head, but a month later, it still popped into his mind. And right at the most inopportune moments too.  
  
Like when he jacked off before bed.  
  
He caught himself thinking about his brother's bottom in the pink g-string, and immediately let go of himself.   
  
He was doomed. He knew right then.  
  
\---  
  
The third time Bill received a pretty box on his pillow he truly was surprised.  
  
The note read,  _Hope you like them._  
  
It was Tom's handwriting, Bill could tell instantly. And oddly enough, he had a feeling it was private this time. No Georg or Gustav in the loop.  
  
Butterflies sprung up in his belly and he was clueless as to why he was so nervous to open the package.  
  
He knew what it was going to contain, but he really wasn't ready for the significance behind it.  
  
Tom must have found out Bill had been wearing the ones he had already.  
  
And he hadn't mentioned it. And he was gifting him with more.   
  
He opened the box and lifted out a pair of underwear truly fit for Bill. Black with little white skulls and crossbones all over. In a really soft material.  
  
Not super slutty, but obviously still from the women's department. No straight male would be caught dead in them.  
  
Bill wasn't sure what to think.  
  
On one hand, they were exactly what he would have picked out for himself if he had gone shopping. On the other, it was Tom that had picked them out.  
  
What was his brother thinking?!  
  
Bill was scared this wasn't a joke. In fact, he was 80% sure it wasn't.  
  
Fear and anxiety having passed, Bill found himself wearing his new gift just a few days later.  
  
He debated heavily whether he should show or tell Tom in some way that he was wearing them. I mean, he did like the gift after all. Weird as it may be. The twins had always been a bit weird.  
  
That night, Bill was laying in his bunk, with headphones jammed in his ears and a movie playing on the laptop beside him, when Tom sat down beside him.  
  
Their eyes connected but neither was talking yet. Bill had a feeling Tom was going to say something about the movie. Probably ask what he was watching instead of looking at the screen for himself.   
  
Bill put his index finger to his lips and trailed his eyes down his own body to his hip bone. Where he pulled the waistband of his favorite sweatpants down just far enough for Tom to get a good view of his star tattoo and the new black ladies undies Tom had given him.  
  
He covered his hip back up and looked Tom in the eye.  
  
He couldn't quite read the expression on Tom's face. That was more than surprise he saw. Exhilaration?  
  
Tom stood and left before Bill could figure it out.   
  
Bill wondered if he had done something severely stupid and wrong by showing Tom. His brother acted the same as always, but in the back of Bill's mind a lot of questions were building.  
  
\---  
  
Tom couldn't help giving Bill a fourth pair of ladies underwear.  
  
There was just something about knowing Bill was actually wearing them.  
  
He knew it was dangerous and probably forbidden territory he was entering, but what's a boy to do? His brother looked good in them and his body couldn't help but remind him of it.  
  
Tom knew he was royally screwed when he finally let himself jack off to the image of that exposed hip-bone. And once you pop, the fun don't stop.  
  
Or so they say.  
  
By the time he bought Bill that fourth pair, Tom had made up his mind. Yes, he was fucked in the head. But so was Bill.  
  
Oh-well.  
  
So he wasn't too surprised when later that week he caught Bill stretching in a rather obvious and unnecessary way, purely for Tom's eyes, and lo and behold there were the latest pair of undies peeking out from Bill's track pants.  
  
Bill caught his eyes with a meaningful look, and as seemed to be the rule, not a word was spoken.  
  
Tom smiled back and turned to leave.  
  
Yeah, Tom had a freaking amazing orgasm that night.  
  
And so started a string of illicit presents from one brother to the other.  
  
There were the black satin ones with the red lace.  
  
And the emerald green ones.  
  
And the deep purple ones with the white bows.  
  
And the pinstripe ones that were still very sexy.  
  
And a dozen others as well.  
  
Tom was going out of his mind. His brother kept finding little ways to show him that he was wearing them all.  
  
In fact, Tom was positive that Bill was wearing nothing but all the ladies panties as he hadn't seen evidence of mens boxer-briefs in months.  
  
Tom had gotten so forward a handful of times that he'd gone up to Bill when they were alone and actually checked which underwear his brother was wearing. And Bill let him pull down the waistband just that bit so he could see.  
  
He could feel Bill holding his breath when they got close like that.  
  
The older twin counted himself as obsessed. He didn't know what to do with himself anymore, and it was getting increasingly difficult to keep his hands off his brother.  
  
That's the part that scared him. It was one thing watching from a distance and being a pervert in the comfort of his own privacy. It was completely another to seek out his brother and want to touch him.  
  
Bill was having a similar dilemma.   
  
When the band was in public everything was normal. But as soon as the twins had privacy lately, a switch was turned on in Bill and all he could do was wish Tom would look at him in that way. Or touch him in that way.  
  
That way that most people would scream bloody murder over. Because he was absolutely positive this went beyond all the other weird habits the Kaulitz twins had. Bill didn't know any other brothers that longed to be groped by their twin.  
  
And boy did Bill long for it. He got giddy when each new package arrived.   
  
After that third pair of undies, the boxes no longer had a note. It was pretty obvious who the presents were from.  
  
Bill wanted so badly for Tom to say something about it all, but he was also deathly afraid. It was fun and all, but when he thought about it, the whole situation really was no laughing matter.  
  
Bill was in love.  
  
Yeah, Bill was a romantic and silly slut. And he had it bad for Tom.  
  
As he fondled himself deep in the night, hand fisted in the latest pair of panties Tom had bought him, he wondered what Tom was thinking.   
  
Dear god, it better be what Bill was thinking too.  
  
\---  
  
The umpteenth pair Bill received was on the twins' birthday. And for once they were at home, not on tour.  
  
Bill had been wondering if Tom would be rash enough to give Bill those kinds of presents while they were at home. After all, there were parents around. It was riskier.  
  
Bill found the latest box under his pillow and was surprised to find a note this time.  
  
 _Come find me. Love, Tom._  
  
Bill's heart began racing. There was something different about this time. He knew it.   
  
It was their birthday, and Tom knew Bill loved their birthday.  
  
Bill wondered if he'd sensed Tom approaching this pinnacle all along. He definitely felt what Tom was doing now, and it spooked him. He could just not open it. Pretend Tom hadn't taken the step forward?  
  
Couldn't do that.  
  
The singer's slender fingers peeled off the bow from the box slower than ever. This box was larger, and it gave Bill the kind of butterflies he had at the beginning of this game, when he had been so nervous to be receiving this kind of stuff from his brother (and not as a joke) that he was ready to puke.  
  
He had been right to be nervous, and he had been right.  
  
Tom had given him the sexiest lingerie Bill had ever seen.  
  
For the first time it included a sheer silk baby-doll top. No cups for boobs, since Bill didn't have any, but it flowed a bit like a really short transparent dress with a frill along the bottom. The matching panties had the same ribbon detail. All black. With garter and stockings too.  
  
Bill wanted to die.  
  
This was too much. He wanted to throw up suddenly.  
  
He stuffed everything right back under his pillow.  
  
What was he doing?! Tom was right next door too. Their parents had gone out for the night, told them that they were giving them privacy and handed over the key to the liquor cabinet. Because they knew from the experience of every other birthday since the twins were thirteen that what their baby boys loved doing most on their birthday was getting wasted together.  
  
Bill really felt he could use a drink about now.  
  
And as if the timing couldn't possibly be worse, Bill's phone chimed on the nightstand next to him with a new text message.  
  
He knew without even looking that the message was from Tom.  
  
The twins could sense this kind of thing.  
  
Bill sighed, and gingerly picked up his phone.  
  
 _Did you get my present?_  
  
The younger twin wondered for a second how he should deal with this. It was obvious Tom was breaking the silence of the whole affair. And he didn't know what freaked him out more, the present or having to talk about the present.  
  
Silence is like a security blanket.  
  
 _Yes._  
  
It was a short reply, but without some alcohol to calm him down, Bill couldn't say much else.  
  
His phone chimed again almost immediately.  
  
 _Happy Birthday Billa._  
  
Tom was using that one nickname that he only used in private. The one that meant he was feeling affectionate. Tom didn't use it often, only on special occasions.  
  
Bill was caught between Aww, and disgust at being too aware this was more than a game where Tom bought him stuff. Not that he didn't realize it before, but it was being shoved in his face right now. He'd sprouted weird unnatural feelings for his brother, and here was Tom basically telling him that he wants to fool around for their birthday.  
  
Bill felt bad for a second. As if he hadn't really been leading Tom on, as if it was all a mistake.  
  
A drink was definitely in order.   
  
Just as Bill opened his bedroom door to go downstairs and get said drink, there was Tom leaning on the doorframe to his own bedroom, right across from Bill's. Phone in hand and apparently waiting for him.  
  
One look from Bill and Tom knew what was up. The phone disappeared and he was in Bill's personal space instantly.  
  
Normally they had no boundaries. Right now however, Bill felt suffocated and claustrophobic.   
  
"Uh, hey Tom," he shuffled uneasily.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Totally. Was gonna get a drink."  
  
Bill knew his charade was failing miserably because he was being backed right back into the room he came from.   
  
For one that acted so dumb most of the time, Tom was really quick on the uptake when it came to Bill. Tom sat him back down on the bed and took his hand.  
  
"Did I make a big mistake, Bill?"  
  
He took Bill's chin in hand so Bill would have no choice but to look him in the eyes. Tom always knew how to deal with Bill best.  
  
Tom's touches were comforting and protective, the way they had been their whole lives. He stroked Bill's cheek gently.  
  
"This is too fast, Tom. I don't even know what we're doing. I don't even want to talk about it. It's terrifying."  
  
Bill's eyes were wide and on the verge of tears. Tom understood. He wrapped his baby brother in his arms and held him.   
  
"I know. And you know I'm terrible with this stuff. I tried to be romantic. Don't worry about it. Just know that I'm always gonna be with you and nothing is gonna change that, ok?"   
  
Hearing his brother say that unclenched a lot of the knots in Bill's belly. He still wanted that drink desperately, but the good news was he no longer wanted to throw up. He squeezed his brother right back and looked him in the eye.  
  
"I love you. And you have good taste in underwear," Bill blushed.  
  
And just like that, Tom kissed him. Square on the lips.  
  
Unexpected? Yes.   
  
Awkward? At first.  
  
But Tom happens to be a fabulous kisser and Bill just couldn't resist. He loosened up pretty quickly. I mean, did I mention Tom was a fabulous kisser? Bill forgot all about whatever protest he had.  
  
Anyway, their first real kiss wasn't nearly as awkward as when Bill walked into Tom's room a few hours later wearing the get-up Tom had bought him.  
  
He was super shy and suddenly Tom wasn't feeling so confident either.  
  
He stood up to grab Bill's hand and kiss him again.  
  
"I can't believe you put it on."  
  
"I can't believe it either."  
  
"You look amazing."  
  
Bill felt the heat rising and coloring his cheeks. Tom had those moments when he pushed you in the mud, and those other moments that made your heart melt.  
  
The elder stared at his beautiful twin, in his arms, and felt a complete loss of where to place his hands. Bill was ridiculously sexy in that little number.  
  
"Tom?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What do you wanna do?"  
  
"A lot of things, Bill."  
  
He loved saying that name.   
  
He smiled and said it again.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Tom ran his hand though Bill's long dreads. If he didn't know any better, Bill could really pass for a girl. A really slender flat-chested girl.  
  
His nipples were totally visible underneath the transparent silk top. And Tom couldn't stop himself from roaming his hands under, touching skin he had touched almost as often as his own, but never in this way.   
  
Funny that the top was the most expensive part of the outfit, because Tom rid Bill of it pretty quickly.  
  
Seeing his twin in just panties and stockings was even hotter. Suited him better. And finally Tom got to see it. His Billa.  
  
The way Bill was looking at him was making Tom feel completely unsure and irresponsible. Kind of like getting the keys to an amusement park and not knowing how to ride anything. He didn't want to break the ride, right?  
  
Plus, this was his little brother. Same boy whose hair he put glue in when they were younger. Hell, he could probably still do it next week and Bill would punch him just the same as always. But the way Bill looked now, with those heavy lidded eyes and the mascara, and the long hair brushing just past his nipples; Tom needed to control himself.  
  
"Tomi. Have you thought about this?"  
  
"Yeah. But this is different. It's real. It's weird."   
  
Even as Tom talked, he ran his hands slowly over different parts of Bill's body.   
  
Hips. Chest. Neck. Hair. Lower back. He was building up courage.  
  
When he grabbed his brother's ass in those panties finally, Tom leaned in for a kiss.   
  
Tom's tongue was in his mouth and Bill was reduced to goo in his arms. It was the most passionate kiss Bill had ever received. He felt safe. Still anxious and fearful of the unknown, but he felt safe.  
  
Tom always took care of him in the end. Always protected him.  
  
Tom was treating him like a petting zoo, and Bill was completely blissed out in a way he didn't think was possible a few hours ago.  
  
He had a hand down the back of Bill's panties, and the other was tied up in his hair as he trailed hungry kisses down his neck.  
  
The way Tom was taking control of him was something he had been afraid to wish for.  
  
"Tell me if I'm going too fast."  
  
Now that they were here, Bill almost choked at the thought of Tom stopping.  
  
"Nah-ah," was all he managed to say.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
How could Bill say No with Tom breathing into his ear like that? Oh god, now he was nibbling on that ear.  
  
"Yeah-huh."  
  
"Ok. Then I wanna take those panties off you. I've wanted to take those panties off you since the first pair. I can't believe you wore them."  
  
"Ok," Bill muttered, "ok."  
  
Tom laid him down on his bed and crawled over him, shedding his own large t-shirt on the way.  
  
They kissed deeply again. Bill couldn't get enough of Tom's mouth. He loved that familiar taste, that tasted like Tom. It felt weird saying it, but he knew it from when he used Tom's toothbrush. And Tom's smell, also well known, but so much more hypnotizing now that he was surrounded in it.  
  
Bill was left wanting more as Tom refocused his energy on stripping Bill of his stockings until it was just those panties that were left.   
  
There was a prominent erection poking out of them now, and Tom carefully brought a palm down to massage it.  
  
Bill cooed, and Tom did it again.  
  
"Oh god, Tom, seriously?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Yeah, do that."  
  
Tom wrapped his whole hand around his brother's dick and was rubbing Bill in a slow steady motion. Base to tip, and then swirling his fist over the tip, making Bill moan the lightest of moans every time.   
  
He kissed him so those sounds would be trapped between them, and the way Bill breathed into his mouth was making him unfocused and sloppy. Too much tongue. It was tongue and heavy breathing, but neither twin seemed to mind. Tom was curling his tongue around the stud in Bill's and it was only adding to what he was doing to Bill below.  
  
"Fuck Tomi, make me come."  
  
"I will."  
  
"You can... totally... make me come like this," Bill gasped between his ecstasy. The last words sounded more like a whimper. Tom couldn't take it.  
  
He stopped, and Bill couldn't figure out what was going on until Tom flipped him over.  
  
Bent over the side of the bed. If Tom wasn't holding him up, Bill was sure he would wriggle away into a puddle on the floor, because Tom had resumed the fingering of his crease. With each pass he was getting closer to Bill's hole. His panties were getting pushed lower and Tom had started licking and nipping at him.  
  
Oh god. That first touch when Tom's finger brushed his hole, Bill shuddered. But then it happened again, Tom was rubbing him there and his face was placed between his ass-cheeks.  
  
Bill knew Tom was going to do it, but he nearly screamed when he actually did. Tom's tongue swiped right over his hole, and again, and then there were wet fingers there and he was alternating and still spreading him wide. Bill's dick was trapped under him, rubbing against the bed in a way that needed more fiction. It was a delicious kind of pain.  
  
Tom licked and dipped into his hole, and then it wasn't his tongue Bill was feeling, but Tom's fingers deep within him.   
  
"Yes, yeah... Tomi."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. Deeper."  
  
Tom worked those two fingers into him deeper, and a bit harsher. It burned, just a bit, in a really good way, but Tom was really close to something Bill knew would feel even better. He hadn't been stretched like this in a long while, and with the last coherent part of this mind was really surprised Tom knew what he was doing back there.  
  
"Tomi," Bill squeaked, "God, more. Ok?"  
  
Tom leaned over him to give him a really awkward kiss sideways. It was sloppy and Bill could hardly breathe though it, because Tom had put in another finger and was working Bill so good like that.  
  
"Tom," Bill grunted, "get some lotion or something, ok?"  
  
Oh yeah. Tom stopped. "Shit. Be right back."  
  
He was about to tell Bill not to move but he'd left already, sliding down the hall to the bathroom to rummage through the drawers, hoping to find something they could use as lube.  
  
When he returned, Bill was sitting up on Tom's pillows fisting his angry erection.  
  
"Take your pants off," he demanded with a lopsided smile. "And take my panties off too."  
  
Bill was completely blissed out. The only other time Tom had ever come close to hearing Bill talk like that was when he was really really drunk. Bill tended to get slutty when he drank. Tom was no stranger to Bill saying silly provocative things to him. But not like this. Nowhere near close to this.  
  
Tom shucked the remainder of his clothing as quickly as humanly possible and he was on top of Bill, straddling him the next second. Kissing him again.  
  
They switched hands; Tom took Bill in hand and Bill took Tom and they stroked eachother in time with the way their mouths devoured eachother. It wasn't pretty. Neither of them was thinking about much else than that very moment.  
  
Any brief thoughts Tom had of consequences or regret while tornado-ing through the bathroom were long gone. Bill was magnificent in his hands and under him and right now he had no idea why they hadn't done this sooner.  
  
All those teenage years they could have spent doing this to eachother. A million times better than being alone with your right hand.  
  
"Come on Tom, do it."  
  
Tom kissed him one last time on the corner of the mouth and Bill relaxed his legs for Tom to finally pull that last bit of black silk fabric off him.  
  
As Tom spread too much lotion all over his dick, Bill stuck a pillow underneath his own ass, and positioned himself accordingly.  
  
Tom laughed. "You really are the best birthday gift ever."  
  
"So are you," Bill smiled, taking just a second to get his bearings together.   
  
He knew Tom had a reputation in the sack. It was crazy he was finally gonna get to experience it firsthand.   
  
"Now, come on. Get on me."  
  
Bill pulled his twin down to him by Tom's fresh braids.  
  
Bill couldn't say he wasn't sad Tom had hacked off his beloved dreadlocks, but he'd been complaining about them being heavy and unwieldy for months. So Bill got dreads instead. And now Bill got to tug on Tom's braids and kiss him as Tom sunk into his body.  
  
Oh god. It'd been a while since Bill had gotten laid. He forgot how full it felt. He breathed laboriously and moaned into Tom's neck as Tom trust into him.  
  
"Shit. Shit. Bill. This is not like being with a girl at all," Tom panted. "I don't think I'm gonna last."  
  
Bill laughed. "Don't worry. We can do it again."  
  
"We can?"  
  
Bill laughed again. "Yeah. You bought me a shit-ton of panties, you bastard."  
  
Tom felt amazing. Bill felt amazing on him. And Bill was meeting his every trust from below. And pawing at his chest.  
  
Tom had been working out, and compared to Bill, he actually had a bit of muscle on him. Panties would not suit him in the least. Not the way they looked on Bill. Bill was really lean. Really slender, Tom wanted to dress him up in more unmentionables. He wondered how Bill would take to being called the hottest girl Tom had ever done it with.  
  
Bill had way more going on than any girl though. Tom could see himself doing this forever and never getting tired of Bill. They were twins and this felt right. Really right. He couldn't believe his luck. Even if they were moving too fast for one night, they did everything crazy and fast and came out on top and together in the end. This wouldn't change that. If anything, it was a birthday to remember. Tom didn't even mind the way Bill's nails were digging into his shoulder. It was hot.  
  
Bill tugged him down for another round of kisses and Tom was more than happy to oblige. He loved the feel of Bill's mouth. More than he ever thought he would.  
  
"I love you, you know that?"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Really, Bill. Really."  
  
"Tom, I... uh... Oh god, I'll tell you later. Just kiss me, or fuck me, or both right now. I'm... so close!"  
  
Tom grabbed Bill's cock to pump him in time with his trusts. The way he repositioned himself slightly so he was hitting Bill's prostate dead on, Bill came undone before his eyes sooner than Tom expected. Just a few ribbons of white over his knuckles and that expression on Bill's face as he came, had Tom folded over his brother and spilling deep within him, so beautifully his toes curled.   
  
Even as he panted down from one of the best orgasms of his life, Tom attached his lips to Bill's and kissed him like his life depended on it.  
  
Bill mewed and made other adorable noises as Tom rubbed them both lazily. Too sensitive. But no way was he keeping his hands off Bill after that.  
  
They made out as if they had been doing it for years. It felt natural to be attached that way. No other kisses had ever felt this way.  
  
"So, what were you gonna say?" Tom asked after a while.  
  
"I don't think I should say it. It's gonna sound really dorky."  
  
Tom kissed his neck his time.  
  
"That's ok. Was it just something that popped into your head?"  
  
Tom had moved down his neck, to his nipples now, and Bill didn't think he could say it with Tom's mouth working him like that. It was making him breathless again.  
  
"I, uh. I was gonna say I'm in love with you."  
  
Tom stopped and looked up at his baby brother. Completely disheveled from sex.  
  
"You think?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Bill frowned slightly. Hopefully Tom had the same idea as him. They were always on the same page. He couldn't stand it if he'd misunderstood. Panic flashed over him for just a second. Tom didn't think this was just about sex, right?  
  
"Means obviously." Tom grinned and Bill relaxed immediately. The look on Tom's face was that mix of mischievous and honest at the same time. Even if others didn't know what Tom meant, Bill did.  
  
"Loser." Bill wrinkled his nose at his Tom.  
  
"Winner actually."  
  
Tom smiled at him in that devilish way that meant he had something up his sleeve. Bill knew it was only a matter of seconds before Tom spilled the beans on whatever his new idea was.  
  
"Hey," he said. "I wanna take you out to dinner."  
  
Bill frowned like he almost didn't understand what Tom was on about. That was too romantic for Tom. He never did that.  
  
"Really. I wanna. Let's make it private. I wanna be alone with you."  
  
Bill arched an eyebrow but was grinning like a fool. "Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. And you can wear whatever undies you want. I won't even try and molest you."   
  
There was a vulnerability in Tom's words that was rarer than a blue moon.   
  
"I wanna do it right."   
  
That was how Tom said he was in love too. Bill understood.   
  
They kissed again.   
  
"I love you, Tom."  
  
"I know."   
  
Tom kissed him on the tip of his nose and rested his head on Bill's chest. However Bill felt, Tom felt it too.  
  
"I know."  
  
\---

 

THE END.


End file.
